Amnesia
by Cecilia RinChan
Summary: Apa jadinya bila sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi dan orang yang kita sayangi hampir direnggut nyawanya? Dan bagaimana reaksi kita bila saudara kita sendiri menyukai diri kita? Simak cerita bertipekan percakapan ini
1. Chapter I : Let's Go!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation

**Amnesia**

**Chapter I : Let's Go!**

* * *

><p><em>Tringggg! Alarm berbunyi...<em>

Rin : Ah elah! Lagi asik2 mimpi alarm bunyi - -" eh btw perasaan kemaren aku ga pasang alarm.. Lah trus sapa donk? Hantu ya?

_Drap.. drap.. suara orang lari..._

Rin : So what aja de :D btw sekarang jem berapa yaah? ... JEM 6 PAGIIII? Jah elah... ini kan liburan masa aku bangun pagi2 bgini? Sialan nih yg pasang alarm - -"

_BRAK!_

Len : Eh Rin udh bangun?

Rin : Iyah.. Ke-bangun lebih tepatny - -"

Len : Oh.. kok bisa? Ada maling yah? O.O

Rin : Set dah.. klo ada maling juga udah aku gebukin ampe mati kali -_-

Len : Oh.. Hehe.. trus apa?

Rin : Nih gara2 alarm sialan - -"

Len : alarm? Waduh.. Itu alarm aku yg pasang.. ternyata belom dimatiin toh ._.

Rin : oh.. jdi ini ulah kamu toh?

Len : iya.. kemaren hp aku abis battnya jadi pinjem hp kamu.. eh pas mw minjem ternyata kamu udah tidur.. ywd ku ambil aja..

Rin : oh.. trus tadi lupa dimatiin?

Len : iya :D

Rin : ooooh... kalo gitu... boleh minjem sapu gak?

Len : sapu? Buat apaan?

Rin : buat nabok kamu :)

Len : ... umm aku mau bikin sarapan dulu yah! Bye!

Rin : Heh! Jangan kabur kamu! Ugh... mulai lagi deh pake 1001 alesan - -" liatin ntar dibawah :)

_Saking ga bisa tidur, akhirnya Rin bangun juga pas jem 7 pagi.. abis ganti baju dia langsung ke lantai bawah..._

Rin : hoaahhmm...

Len : Wuah! Jangan tabok sayaaa...

Rin : - -" sapa yg mw nabok kamu coba...

Len : Oh.. thanks god!

Rin : yaaa palingan ntar pas siang..

Len : oh.. thanks god - -"

Rin : hahahahaa... eh btw ntar siang kita gak kemana-mana nih? Suram banget - -"

Len : hari ini kita harus pergi! Mumpung ga ada tugas kan?

Rin : yeaaahh! Thankssss Len!

Len : urwellll :D


	2. Chapter II : The Tragedy

Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation

**Amnesia**

**Chapter II : The Tragedy**

* * *

><p>Len : Rin udah siap belom?<p>

Rin : Bentar lahhh... tungguin2

Len : Woke... 5 menit lagi yah...

Rin : Udeh2! Udeh nih...

Len : Sipppp... yuk jalaann~

Rin : btw kita mau kemana sih? Kamu dari tadi gak mau kasih tau - -"

Len : ntar liat aja...

Rin : mau kutabok kamu? = =

Len : iya deh iya deh... kita mau ke situuu tempat favoritmuu ituh

Rin : ha?

Len : nah itu sebabnya aku gak mau kasih tau kamu.. pasti jawabnya cuma "ha?" - -"

Rin : hehehe.. ywd deh yukk ke TKP!

_Sesampainya di TKP..._

Rin : OOOHHH iki tooohh?

Len : iya ini maksudku - -"

Rin : oooohhh.. btw.. parkirnya jauh amet pak?

Len : udah tau ini liburan pasti disitu penuh - -"

Rin : iya sih.. ywd deh terpaksa nyebrang - -" ati2 ya disini kan rawan mobil en motor yg ngebut2 tuh :D

Len : iyah sini2...

_Pas udah mw nyampe tempat favorit Rin, tiba2..._

_CIIIIIIIITTTTTTT...!_

Crowd: AWAS!

Rin : Hm-... LEN!


	3. Chapter III : Have an Amnesia

Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation

**Amnesia**

**Chapter III : Have an Amnesia?**

* * *

><p><em>Diitt... Diitt... Diitt...<em>

Len : U-ugh... Aku di-dimana...? Ah!

Rin : hm? Ah Len! Akhirnya kamu sadar juga...

Len : Si-siapa ka- Ow!

Rin : Hei! Jangan duduk baka! Berbaringlah!

Len : memangnya kenapa?

Rin : apa kamu gak inget? Kamu tadi tertabrak mobil!

Len : tertabrak mobil? Ka-kapan?

Rin : ah... sudah lewatkan saja...

Len : oh baiklah... lalu, si-siapa kamu?

Rin : ha? Siapa aku? Hei aku ini saudaramu

Len : sa-saudara? Memangnya aku pu-punya saudara?

Rin : astaga Lennnn udah de jangan bercanda!

Len : bercanda? Aku tidak bercanda...

Rin : fuh.. kamu ini selalu deh ga pernah serius Len...

Len : Len? Siapa itu?

Rin : Len udahla- tunggu... jangan2 kamu?

Len : aku kenapa?

Rin : astaga tuhan... a-aku... aku... dokter!

Suster : ada apa, nona Rin?

Rin : suster cepatlah panggil dokter! Saya butuh dia sekarang juga!

Suster : baik, nona Rin! Tunggu sebentar!

Rin :_ apa... jangan2... Len... mengalami... Amnesia? I-itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Tidak... Tidak mungkin..._

Dokter : nona Rin! Ada apa?

Rin : dokter! Tolong saya dok... Mengapa Len tidak tahu semua tentang hidupnya? Bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa dirinya!

Dokter : apa? Biar saya periksa! Tuan Len?

Len : hm? Anda berbicara dengan saya?

Dokter : ya. Saya mau bertanya apakah anda mempunyai saudara?

Len : saudara? Entahlah...

Rin : *gasp*

Dokter : oh.. baik2... bolehkah saya tau siapa nama anda?

Len : nama saya? Umm... entahlah...

Dokter : ah... baiklah tidak apa2... Nona Rin..

Rin : i-iya?

Dokter : sepertinya karena tabrakan kemarin, tuan Len menjatuhkan badannya dengan kepala terlebih dulu yang terkena jalan... sehingga ia-

Rin : ia apa dok, ia kenapa?

Dokter : ia... mengalami amnesia...

Rin : *gasp* _ia.. tidak mungkin mengalami amnesia..._

Dokter : tetapi sabarlah nona Rin.. amnesia bisa diatasi dengan cara memberikan beberapa barang atau pun kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan.. kemungkinan besar ia akan sembuh..

Rin : ba-baiklah.. terima kasih dok...

Dokter : sama2 nona Rin.. bila ada sesuatu panggilah saya..

Rin : ya... terima kasih...

_Rin merasa badannya panas... entah alasannya tiba2 matanya berkaca-kaca... dan akhirnya mengalirlah sebuah air kesedihan..._

Len : um nona? Mengapa anda menangis?

Rin : tidak... tidak apa2...

Len : oh.. baiklah...

Rin : maafkan aku Len... ini semua gara2 aku...

Len : hm?

Rin : ya... ini semua karenaku... coba saja bila aku memerhatikanmu... kamu pasti tidak akan seperti ini... dan kenapa tidak aku saja yang tertabrak mobil sialan itu? Kenapa harus kamu Len?

Len : nona tenanglah... ini semua pasti hanya cobaan dari Tuhan...

Rin : tidak! Ini bukan cobaan! Ini adalah... adalah...

Len : sudahlah nona... aku memang tidak tahu siapa yang kamu omongkan tadi tapi... aku yakin... suatu saat nanti ia pasti sembuh dari sakitnya... dan kembali datang padamu untuk menghiburmu..

Rin : _L-Len...?_

Len : sudahlah jangan menangis lagi :) tersenyumlah.. nona terlihat tidak cantik bila tidak tersenyum..

Rin : Len... baiklah! ^^

_Tiba2 terdengar suara orang berlari-lari..._

Miku : Rin-chan!

Rin : Kak Miku!

Miku : Rin-chan bagaimana keadaan Len sekarang? Apa ia baik2 saja?

Rin : ia... mengalami amnesia kak...

Miku : apa? Amnesia? Tidak mungkin...

Mikuo : Rin-chan! Miku-chan!

Rin&Miku : Kak Mikuo!

Mikuo : hey! Bagaimana keadaan Len?

Miku : ia mengalami amnesia kak..

Mikuo : apa? Astaganaga!

Kaito&Meiko : Rin-chan!

Teto&Neru : Rin-chan!

Gakupo&Luka : hey tunggu aku!

Rin : semuanya... terima kasih telah menjenguk Len!

Meiko : bagaimana keadaan Len sekarang Rin?

Rin : I-ia... me-mengalami amnesia...

Neru : A-apa? L-Len-kun...

Crowd : *chattering*

Len : u-um.. nona?

Rin : ah Len!

Len : ada apa? Mengapa begitu ramai disini?

Kaito : Len-kunnnn! Kamu kenapa beginiiiii? Huaaaa...

Mikuo : aaaaaahhh Len-kunnnnn!

Len : hm? Kalian siapa?

Kaito : HUAAAAAAA...

_GEDEBUG!_

Meiko : jangan nangis kenceng2 disini bego!

Kaito : iya maap... *sob* *sob*

Gakupo : aaahh Len-kun! Klo kamu begini vocaloid boys jadi gimanaaa?

Kaito : iyaaahh! Kita ber3 kan udah bener2 the staaarrr!

Mikuo : ehem...

Kaito : ah mikuo maap :D

Len : vocaloid boys? Apa itu?

Gakupo : kamu tidak tau vocaloid? Astaganaga Len! Huaaaa...

Kaito : lagu2 kita bagaimanaa iniiiii? Huaaaaaa...

Len : lagu? Memangnya aku seorang penyanyi?

Kaito&Gakupo : HUAAAAAAAA!

Meiko : jadi kalian mau kugebok lagi ya? *evil smiling*

Kaito&Gakupo : i-iya maap...

Len : Nona?

Rin : hm?

Len : apa benar aku seorang penyanyi?

Rin : a-ah itu...


	4. Chapter IV : Back To Home

Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation**  
><strong>

**Amnesia**

**Chapter IV : Back To Home**

* * *

><p>Dokter : Nona Rin... hari ini tuan Len boleh pulang... coba berikan sesuatu yang dapat membuat ia mengingat kembali masa dulunya<p>

Rin : Baik dok.. terima kasih atas bantuannya semua...

Suster : sama2 nona Rin...

Rin : baiklah.. Len ayo kita pulang...

Len : baiklah nona...

_Sesampainya di rumah Kagamine..._

Rin : Len masuklah, ini rumahmu!

Len : Ini rumahku? Wow...

Rin : hoo...

Len : ngomong2... mengapa nona tau ini rumahku?

Rin : tentu saja aku tau! Aku ini saudaramu! Dan kita tinggal bersama di satu rumah!

Len : heh... aku masih gak percaya klo kamu saudaraku...

Rin : jah - -" ya apalah itu... btw jangan panggil aku nona, panggil saja Rin okeh :D

Len : ohh oke, Rin...

Rin : yuk kita ke kamar :D

Len : oke... ngomong2 kamar sapa?

Rin : ya kamar kita lah - -"

Len : kamar kita? Lho kita tidur seranjang?

Rin : oh-oranges-and-road-roller-combined, hell yeah!

Len : haah? Kenapa bisaaa?

Rin : kayaknya tadi aku udah bilang deh aku ini saudaramu - -"

Len : aaahh masa sih?

Rin : oh-oranges-and-road-roller-combined - -"

Len : ywd deh yuk ke kamar aja :D

_Di kamar..._

Rin : nahh ini kamar kitaaa... lucu yah warna temboknya... sama kayak rambut kita ^^

Len : jingga dan kuning... bener2 pas banget!

Rin : iyah ^^ oh ya aku mau tunjukin sesu- aah!

Len : ah Rin!

_Rin sempat tergelincir dan karena refleks, Len langsung menangkapnya... Kemudian..._

Len : R-Rin...

Rin : Len... A-

_..._

Rin : _*gasp* Tuhan! _AH Len... maap jadi ngagetin nih... hehe... *red face*

Len : eh? A-aku juga minta maaf... ngomong2 kamu gpp kan? *red face*

Rin : ah iya aku gpp... btw thanks... *red face*

Len : iyah sama2... *red face*

Rin : _astagaaa... tadi aku ngapaennn?_ _klo gak nyadar aku bisa aja... ki... kiss sm-_

Len : umm Rin?

Rin : A-ah! I-iya kenapa? Hehehe... *red face*

Len : muka kamu kenapa merah banget?

Rin : eh? Merah banget yah? Ahahaha itu pasti gara2 aku kaget tadi...

Len : heehh... aku baru tau orang bisa merah mukanya kalo kaget...

Rin : yaaa orang kan berbeda-bedaaaa... _alesan yang bener2 konyol - -"_

Len : um ngomong2 tadi katanya mau tunjukin sesuatu?

Rin : oh iya! Hahaha ampe lupaaa... Nih.. kamu kan gak percaya kalo aku ini saudara kamu...

Len : hoo?

Rin : jadi... nah liat nih foto kita berdua pas kecil :D

Len : heh... masa sih aku waktu kecil kyak gini? Beda banget - -"

Rin : wuakakakak... kalo ngeliat foto ini jadi pengen kembali lagi ya...

Len : ... kita disini bahagia banget ya...

Rin : hum! Emang ^^

Len : tapi... aku bener2 ga tau apa2... siapa diriku... siapa kamu... siapa mereka... aku ga ngerti...

Rin : Len... :(

Len : oh ya... aku mau nanya...

Rin : hm? Nanya apa?

Len : memangnya benar... aku ini seorang penyanyi?

Rin : ah... itu... kamu adalah seorang Vocaloid...

Len : vocaloid? Apa itu?

Rin : vocaloid... itu adalah...

Len : ...?

Rin : entahlah... aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya...

Len : oh...


	5. Chapter V : The Mysterious Light

Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation

**Amnesia**

**Chapter V : The Mysterious Light**

* * *

><p>Rin : Oh hai Len, sudah bangun?<p>

Len : ah.. iya... hoaaahhmmm...

Rin : ahaha ini udah kubikinin sarapan...

Len : ah makasih banyak... hoaahhmm...

Rin : _ah... dulu aku pernah menumpahkan air putih saat aku menyediakan makanan ini untuknya... kuharap kejadian ini membantunya..._

_Saat itu juga... Rin menumpahkan air putih di baju Len yang berwarna putih..._

Rin : *gasp* ASTAGA! Maafkan aku Len!

Len : eh? Ahh tidak apa-apa kok... aku tau kemaren kamu menjagaku semalaman.. jadi tak a- Ah!

_Tiba2 Len yang tadi berdiri karena terkejut atas kejadian tadi, ia langsung terjatuh ke lantai... Tanpa alasan... Dan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa menusuk dirinya..._

Len : aaah...!

Rin : L-Len? Kamu kenapa?

Len : entah.. ah! S-seperti ada yang m-menusuk kepalaku... ugh..!

Rin : B-Biar aku bawa kamu ke kamar!

Len : ti-tidak... tidak perlu... sekarang sudah baikan... *berdiri*

Rin : a-apa kamu yakin?

Len : ya aku yakin... sudah jangan khawatir aku baik2 saja ^^

Rin : ah... baiklah... :) _apa tadi itu... dia telah memperoleh ingatannya?_

Len : Rin... bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?

Rin : ya of coz! Mw nanya apa?

Len : saat aku terjatuh tadi... aku melihat sebuah cahaya... yang sangat menyala... menghampiriku... taukah kamu apa itu?

Rin : _itu... apakah itu mobil yang menabraknya...?_ Ah.. aku tidak tau Len.. mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu saja... ^^

Len : ya mungkin... thanks yah ^^


	6. Chapter VI : A Nightmare

Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation**  
><strong>

**Amnesia**

**Chapter VI : A Nightmare**

* * *

><p>Rin : Len ini sudah pagiiiii! Jangannn menonton TV lagiiii!<p>

Len : aaahh tapi filmnya lagi seruuuuuu...

Rin : seru sih seru tpi liat donk sekarang jem berapa - -"

Len : memangnya sekarang jem- oh jem 2 pagi...

Rin : cepatlah tidur atau kamu kutabok!

Len : aaahh! Iyaaaa2 aku tidur sekaranggggg!

_Sesampainya di kamar..._

Len : maafkaaan aku Rinnn!

Rin : OKE sekarang kamu kumaafkan tapi kalo besok2 keulang lagi, siap2 ya kamu kutabok :)

Len : ampun kakaaakk~

Rin : ya sudah cepat sekarang tidur!

Len : iyaaaaaaaa...

_Jam 3.30 pagi..._

Len : tidak... tidak... jangan buatku mati!

Rin : hm? Hoaahhmm... Len... jangan ngebangunin orang donk... kamu itu ngapaen sih teriak2 pagi2 bgini?

Len : aaaaahh jangan tabrak aku!

Rin : _t-tabrak? _Hey... Len.. hey! Kamu ini ke-

Len : tidak... jangan buatku mati... aku tidak ingin meninggalkan_nya_... _dia _tidak akan bisa tersenyum lagi... aku tidak ingin... membuat_nya _merasa bersedih...

Rin : _d-dia? Siapa dia? _L-Len! Hei bangun! Hei!

Len : tidak... ja-ngan... _di-dia... Ri-_

Rin : _Ri? Siapa sebenarnya yang ia bicarakan?_ Hey! Bangun!

Len : u..uhh... R-Rin? A-ada apa?

Rin : seharusnya aku yang tanya itu baka! Mengapa kamu teriak2 jem sgini? Ini jem 4 pagi! Kamu sudah berteriak2 selama stengah jam!

Len : a-apa...? aku... aku hanya bermimpi...

Rin : bermimpi? Mimpi apa?

Len : entah aku merasa seperti... menjadi seseorang yang lain... yang mempunyai saudara yang sangat ia sayangi... tetapi di saat itu, aku merasa seperti... ada cahaya yang datang menghampiriku... ingin membuatku mati...

Rin : e-eh...?

Len : dan entah kenapa... saudara orang itu... mempunyai nama yang sama sepertimu Rin...

Rin : _*gasp* jangan2... itu kejadian saat... itu?_

Len : ah sudahlah! Itu semua kan hanya mimpi... ^^

Rin : u-um... i-itu... itu... a-ada-lah...

Len : ...?

Rin : sudah lewatkan saja... ayo kita tidur lagi ^^

Len : baiklah...

Rin : _itu pasti... ia pasti memimpikan... dirinya sendiri yang tertabrak mobil saat itu... _


	7. Chapter VII : Bleeding Hands

Note: sebelumnya minta maap ya semua... Bagi yang takut/punya throma sama darah/sayatan/dll, kalo bisa dilewatin aja chapter yg ini. soalny ada hal2 yang cukup bisa ngasih pikiran negatif/menimbulkan throma di chapter ini. tapi bagi yg ttp mw melanjutkan, ya lanjutkan aja gpp kok, karena cuman tergeletak aja gak serem2 amat. Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation. Thx

**Amnesia**

**Chapter VII : Bleeding Hands**

* * *

><p><em>Trang...! Bug!<em>

_Tepat jam 7 pagi, Rin terbangun dari tidurnya... Dan..._

Rin : hoaahhmmm... pagi, Le- hm? Len? Ah mungkin saja dia ke toilet :D hoaaaahhhmmmm... udah jem 7 ya? Bangun aja ahhh~

_Karena penasaran, Rin akhirnya ke toilet dan mengetuk pintu tersebut..._

Rin : Lennn? *dok* *dok* Len? *ckrek* hah? Ga ada orang... dibwah kali yaakk... coba ah ke bawah...

_Drap... drap... drap..._

Rin : Leeennn~ kamu dima- *gasp*

_Ditemukannyalah Len... Sedang tergeletak di lantai... Dengan tangan yang berdarah-darah... Dan pisau kecil di tangan kanannya..._

Rin : ASTAGA! LENNN! Len! Bangun! Bangun Len jangan mati! Hp ku dimana, hp ku dimana? *beep,beep,beep* ayo angkat, angkat ambulans, angkat!

Wanita : halo, selamat pagi?

Rin : saya butuh ambulans sekarang juga! Saudara saya tergeletak di lantai dengan tangan yang telah tersayat! Cepatlah ke 2nd Vocaloid Road No.1 !

Wanita : ba-baik! Sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang!

Rin : ya cepatlah!... bertahanlah Len... aku pasti akan menolongmu... aku pasti akan... *sob* kau... tidak boleh mati...

_..._

Rin : *beep,beep,beep* angkat Kak Miku... angkatlah... *sob*

Miku : halo, miku disini

Rin : kak Miku! *sob*

Miku : Rin-chan? Hei kamu kenapa mena-

Rin : gawat kak Miku... ini gawat... *sob* L-Len menyayat tangannya! *sob*

Miku : a-apa? Baiklah akan aku kabari yang lainnya! Sebentar lagi aku akan kesitu!

Rin : baiklah... terima kasih kak Miku... *sob*

"_Kau tidak boleh mati Len... kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku... "_


	8. Chapter VIII : Hospitalized Again

Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation**  
><strong>

**Amnesia**

**Chapter VIII : Hospitalized... Again**

* * *

><p>Kaito : astaaagaaaaaaa... kenapaaaa kamu ngelakuin ini Len? HUAAAAAA...<p>

Meiko : diem baka! *PLAK*

Kaito : iya maap maap... = ="

Gakupo : sebenernya Len ini kenapa sih jadi bisa begini? Padahal kmren dia baik2 aja tuh...

Rin : mana aku tau baka! Orang tadi aku baru bangun!

Luka : Rin santelah ^^"

Rin : iya2 - -"

Teto : oh ya aku mau nanya... apa kmren malem pernah terjadi ssuatu? Siapa tau itu penyebabnya...

Rin : ah kemaren itu Len smpet teriak kejer2 gara2 mimpi #astagabangetitu sampe aku bangun marah2in dia - -" tapi aku bingung sama mimpinya itu...

Neru : memangnya kenapa Rin-chan?

Rin : katanya dia mimpi... punya saudara yang smpet dipanggil Ri, tapi dia gak tau namanya siapa...

Neru : haah? Apa jangan2 itu kamu Rin-chan?

Rin : itu dia aku penasaran ._.

Luka : sabar yah Rin... aku gak tega jadinya ngeliat kamu bgini...

Rin : iyah makasih kak Luka... lgipula ini smua gara2 aku jadi aku yang harus tanggung jawab...

Meiko : astagaaa Rin jangan gitu dongggg...

Rin : habis mau gimana lagi kak Meikoooo? Huaaaaa...

Miku : astafiruloh #lho? Nangisnya gak gitu juga kali - -"

Rin : iyah *sob*

Mikuo : kasian banget Len ya... jangan sampe dia mati gara2 dia nyayat tangannya...

Rin : huaaaaaa kak Mikuo jaaaat! Kak Mikuo udah nyumpain Len matiiii!

Mikuo : - -" apa aja deh

Dokter : permisi nona Rin?

Rin : dokter! Ada apa dok?

Dokter : tenanglah nona Rin... saya tidak tau harus berkata apa.. tetapi... sepertinya kita hanya dapat memohon mukjizat dari tuhan...

Rin : me-memangnya kenapa?

Dokter : keadaan tuan Len sangat kritis padahal kami sudah lakukan yang terbaik... tetapi kami akan berusaha untuk menolongnya dengan segera..

Rin : _*gasp* a-apa...? kr-kritis...? _b-bolehkah saya masuk dok?

Dokter : tentu saja.. tetapi saya mohon demi keadaan tuan Len, satu atau dua orang saja ya yg masuk...

Rin : ba-baik dok... teman2 aku masuk dulu ya...

Semua : masuklah Rin...

_Kaki Rin terasa sangat lemas setelah melihat Len yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit... Dengan mukanya yang sangat pucat... Rin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan kepada saudaranya itu..._

Rin : _kenapa badanku terasa panas...? kenapa... kakiku terasa lemas...? kenapa... mataku juga terasa panas sekali...?_

_Setelah sampai tepat di samping tempat Len berbaring, tanpa disadari Rin tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai... Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras... Serta dengan kaki yang tertekuk... Seakan ia sedang menyembah seseorang..._

Rin : Len... maafkan aku... aku tak bisa menjagamu... aku memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang kakak hah... bodohnya aku...

Len : k-ka... kau...

Rin : L-Len?

Len : kau... ada-lah... orang y-ang... terb-baik untuk... diriku y-ang l-lemah ini...

Rin : a-apa...? Len kau tak mung- ah kau sedang tidur... mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku saja... _yang pasti... kau tidak boleh mati... bila kau mati... ku kan menyusulmu di alam sana..._

_Tok... Tok..._

Rin : ya? Siapa disitu?

Miku : lama banget sih aku kan pengen masuk - -"

Rin : oh kak Miku... silahkan maap lama :)


	9. Chapter IX : Friends in The Home

Note: Chapter yg ini boleh dilewatin aja karena gak terlalu banyak sangkut-pautnya sama cerita ini yg tragis. cuma sebagai selingan dan menemukan keanehan sedikit ama len yg biasanya. Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation. Thx.

**Amnesia**

**Chapter IX : Friends in The Home**

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa hari kemudian, Len beserta Rin pulang ke rumahnya. Saat itu, keadaan Len sudah baik tetapi ia masih mengidap amnesianya itu.<em>

_Kriiiinnggg... Kriiiiinnnggg..._

Rin : halo Rin disini...

Miku : Rin-channn! Hari ini aku maen ke rumahmu ya

Rin : eeh? Kak Miku tumben banget - -"

Miku : sekaliaann nengokin saudaramu ituu

Rin : hoooo ywd deh :D

_Setengah jam kemudian..._

_CIIIIITTTTTT!_

Rin : wuastaga mobil sapa sih ngerusak kuping orang aja - -"

Miku : aaaahhh kak Mikuo gimana sihh?

Mikuo : maaap Miku-channn .

Rin : oohhoooiiii :D

Miku : Rin-chaaaann!

Rin : oh jadi mobil yang bikin kuping orang rusak itu mobilnya kak Miku toh - -"

Mikuo : maap ya Rin-chan gak sengaja

Rin : gak sengaja sih gak sengaja... kuping orang rusah weh - -"

Miku : udah lewat aja ya ^^" btw Len dimana?

Rin : di kamar... lgi tidur

Mikuo : oooooh pantesan ga ada suaranya tadi

Miku : kak Mikuo baka banget dah -_-

Rin : mangnya kak Mikuo bisa denger suara orang di tempat laen apa?

Mikuo : maksudnya?

Miku : aduhhh kak Mikuooo... yaa pastilah gak kedengeran suaranya Len! Orang kita di mobil - -"

Mikuo : oh iya - -"

Rin : *gubrak*

Miku : awannya agak gelap ya...

Rin : iyah kayaknya bentar lagi bakal ujan nih - -" ywd dehh yuk masukk :D

Mikuo : btw ada makanan gak? :D

Rin : *grrrr*

Mikuo : ampuuunn kan cuma nanyaaaa

Rin : iya2 ada - -"

Miku : wewwww apa tuh?

Rin : ada tempe orekkkk XDDDD

Miku : yeaaaaayyyy! \(^_^)/ btw ada daun bawangnya gak?

Rin : - -" ntar kubeliin deh

Mikuo : woohooooo daun bawannggggg XDDDDD

Rin : segitu banget cintanya ama daun bawang - -"

Miku : sama aja kayak cintamu ke jeruk :D

Rin : NYAAA JERUKKKKK XDDDD

Miku : tuh kan - -"

Mikuo : *gubrak*

Rin : ywd klo gitu kalian tunggu aja disini dlu aku mau beli daun bawang dulu

Miku : gak takut keujanan? Kan bentar lagi bakal ujan tuh ._.

Rin : ya pake payunglah yaw - -"

Miku : oh okee2 byeee

Rin : byeeee klo mau ke kamar Len masuk ajah ya

Mikuo : sippp udah cepet sno beli daun bawangggg XDD

Rin : iya2 - -"

_Air hujan mulai membasahi payung Rin, karena itu ia segera berlari kencang ke warung di belakang rumahnya untuk membeli daun bawang. Setelah sampai di warung..._

Rin : buuuuu :D

Ibu warung : ehhh dek Rin :D

Rin : bu beli daun bawang donk lupa tadi pagi ._.

Ibu warung : oke2 berapa iket?

Rin : ummm satu iket berapa bu?

Ibu warung : 3ribu

Rin : jiahh si ibu mahal amet - -"

Ibu warung : itu murah neng - -"

Rin : 2rb ajaaa buuuuu

Ibu warung : ywd 2rb tapi harus beli 5 iket ya :)

Rin : astaga bu jaat amet - -" ywd 5 iket!

Ibu warung : sippp apalagi?

Rin : hmm... WAAA JERUK! Jeruk apa tuh bu?

Ibu warung : oh ya ibu lupa kasih tw tadi siang abis kamu pulang tuh ibu dianterin jeruk tuh... murah lhoo

Rin : weww jeruk apa sih? Berapa harganya?

Ibu warung : jeruk sunkisssssttt! Harganya 2rb/jeruk soalnya ibu jualnya per jeruk...

Rin : SUNKIISSSSSSSSSSTTT! Asemnyaaaa~ tapi mahal amet bu 2rb - -"

Ibu warung : weleh2 kamu nih - -" jeruk sunkist tuh mahal tau ini mah ibu jualnya murah 2rb

Rin : - -" ywd2 beli 5 jeruk bu :D jadi pas 20rb yeee

Ibu warung : sip nihhh...

Rin : sipp makasihhh buuuu :D

Ibu warung : samaaa2 dekkk

_Air hujan mulai turun dengan deras... Rin berlari sekencang-kencangnya agar sampai di rumahnya dengan keadaan "kering"..._

Rin : wewwwww ujannyaaaa guedeeee DX

Miku : heyy hooo udah dapet daun bawangnya?

Rin : udah donk 5 iket nih :D

Miku : wewww banyak bangett! Btw buat apa beli banyak2?

Rin : si ibu warung ngancem aku - -" awalnya hargany 3rb/iket... trus aku minta 2rb aja eh disuruh beli 5 - -"

Miku : jaah yang bakal dipake kan cuma 2 iket doank, 3 nya mw diapain donk?

Rin : buat kak Miku aja :3

Miku : eeeehhhh? Sayang duitmu Rinnnn 6rb!

Rin : bodo amet - -" nih ambil aja :D

Miku : ywdddd kak Miku bayar yaaa 6rb!

Rin : ga usah kak :) ambil aja snoo

Miku : astaagaaa Rin makasihhh banyaakkk huhuhuuu... aku terharuuuu...

Rin : lebaaaay -_-

Miku : wkwkwkwkwkk ywd yuk kita masak daun bawangnya

Rin : sipp btw kak Mikuo kemana?

Miku : lagi nemenin Len

Rin : oooo ywd... yuuuuuk :D

_Tiba-tiba ada suara orang berjalan... Lalu turun dari tangga..._

Miku : ah kak Mikuo!

Rin : Len? Ngapaen bangun?

Mikuo : aku bujuk dia bangun tadi :D

Rin : kak Mikuo! Len kan butuh istirahaattt - -"

Len : gak apa2 kok ^^

Mikuo : bleeeee :P

Rin : - -" awas kau kak Mikuo

Miku : hahahahaha kalian berdua ngobrol dulu ya kita mau masak duluuuu bentarrrr...

Mikuo : beereeess Miku-chan!

_Sekitar setengah jam kemudian..._

Miku&Rin : DONEEEEE!

Len : hmmmm baunya enak bangett :D

Mikuo : GAKKK SABAAARRRR 3 3 3

Rin : wait a minuteeee guysss... bentar lagi bakal siappp

Miku : nasi, daaannn DONE!

Rin : sipppp silahkaaaan makaaannn...

_Miku dan Rin segera menaruh piring2 di meja makan, sedangkan Len dan Mikuo segera duduk di kursi di pinggirnya..._

Mikuo&Len : itadakimasssuuu!

Miku : kita makannya ntar aja deh :D

Rin : yupppz entar aja

Mikuo : BUATAN MIKU-CHAN EMANG PALING ENAK! Terutama tempenyaaaaaaa! .

Rin : hoi tempenya aku yang bikin - -"

Mikuo : oke gak jadi

Rin : - -"

Len : bukan cuma tempenya kok semuaaaanya

Mikuo : bener!

Rin : *nyengir*

Miku : - -" Rin...

Len : kalian kenapa gak makan?

Miku : entar aja gak enak kalo kalian makan ada kita berdua

Rin : soalnya kita agak hehe

Len : makan bareng aja kan lebih enak

Mikuo : iyah apalagi kalo ada Miku-channnnn

Rin : kak Mikuo...

Mikuo : ampuuuunnnn

Miku : kalo gitu yuk kita ambil makanan Rin :D

Rin : woke :D

_Sekitar 1 jam kemudian, para Vocaloid tersebut segera membersihkan alat2 yang telah digunakan..._

Rin : oke setiap orang harus kerja!

Mikuo : kenapa aku juga? - -"

Rin : siapa yang tadi numpain minumannya hah?

Mikuo : aku :D

Rin : jadi sekarang semua harus kerja

Miku : Len gimana?

Len : aku juga mau kerja!

Rin : see? :P

Miku : - -" oke2 siapa yang tugas nyuci piring?

Rin : biar aku aja

Miku : oke aku bantu kamu ya Rin.. yang bersihin meja serta piring2nya?

Mikuo : aku aja

Miku : sip klo gitu yang bersihin lantai Len ya

Len : oke

Rin : semua kerja dari sekarang!

_Setengah jam kemudian..._

Rin : DONE!

Miku : phewww~

Mikuo : cepet banget ya sekarang udah sore.. bentar lagi kita pulang deh huhu..

Miku : iyah aku benci waktu - -"

Len : kan masih ada besok

Mikuo : iya sii tapi kan gak seru aja dipotong2 - -"

Rin : makanya kalo dateng pagi donk

Miku : kamu aja lom bangun - -"

Rin : Len kan udah bangun - -"

Mikuo : - -"

Miku : ywd kalo gitu kita pulang yaaa Rin...

Rin : sippp2

Len : sampaiii jumpaaa

Mikuo : sampai jumpa semuanyaaa muaah

Rin : - -" amit2

Mikuo : wkwkwkwk byeee

Rin&Len : byeeeee

Miku : besok kalo bisa kita dateng lagi yaaa

Rin : SIP!

_Vrooooommm... Mobil Miku dan Mikuo melaju kencang di jalanan... Sementara itu..._

Rin : tidur lagi gih..

Len : males ah - -"

Rin : - -" ywd klo gitu mau ngapain?

Len : gak tau

Rin : astaga - -" ywd kamu mandi aja dulu aku mau rapihin kamar...

Len : sip

Rin : _tumben nih hari dia diem.. biasanya gak bisa diem - -" kenapa ya...? Tapi tumben juga dia mau bangun pas dibujuk sama kak Mikuo... kenapa kemaren aku bujuk dia malah gak mau? Aneh..._


	10. Chapter X : When Will These All Over

Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation**  
><strong>

**Amnesia**

**Chapter X : When Will These All Over?**

* * *

><p><em>Pagi hari, Rin mulai melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Mulai dari bangun, merapikan tempat tidur, serta mandi... Kemudian ia menemukan Len yang sudah bangun dan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya...<em>

Rin : lho udah bangun?

Len : iya...

Rin : pucet banget sih mukamu - -"

Len : gak apa2... agak pusing kayaknya...

Rin : heeh? Pusing? Jah ywd tunggu aku dulu ntar aku ambilin obatnya di bawah...

Len : gak usah.. biar aku aja yang ambil di bawah..

Rin : yakin? Kamu kan lagi pusing ntar kalo ada apa2 gimana?

Len : tenang aja jangan khawatir yah... :)

Rin : u..um ok...

_Mulai dari saat itu, Rin merasa khawatir dengan Len.. Entah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya itu... Tidak lama kemudian... Terdapat suara BUG! yang tidak Rin dengar karena kerasnya suara air dari wastafel..._

Rin : sebaiknya aku cepat2... entah kenapa aku merasa aneh dengannya...

_Rin kemudian cepat2 turun ke lantai 1... Tetapi..._

Rin : Leeenn? Kamu dimana?... WUAAHH! Phew~ hampir aja kepleset... - -" btw ini air apaan sih? Hmmm? Kok warnanya gak bening ya kayak merah... *smell* baunya.. bukan air putih... tapi kayak... DARAH! JANGAN2!

_*dug* _

Rin : hah? Apaan nih? Gelap sih jadi susah liat - -"

_Rin terus meraba-raba sesuatu yang ada di depannya itu... Kemudian..._

Rin : haah? Kok kayak celana pendek yaa? - -" umm.. ah tangan... tangan yang dingin... TUNGGU! JANGAN2!

_Rin sadar bahwa ia sedang memegang sebuah kepala manusia... Yang tetap tidak dipercayai oleh dirinya sendiri... _

Rin : a-apa? Kepala? Sebenernya ini apa sih?

_Tiba2 ada sebuah cahaya dari mobil yang hanya sekelabat saja... Tetapi cahaya itu memungkinkan Rin untuk melihat sesuatu yang ada di depannya dan..._

Rin : a... a... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!


	11. Chapter XI : Healed

Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation**  
><strong>

**Amnesia**

**Chapter XI : Healed**

* * *

><p>Luka : Rin-chan! Ada apa?<p>

Rin : tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri...

Teto : Rin-chan...?

Rin : tolong... tinggalkan aku... sen-di-ri...

Neru : teman2 ayo kita tinggalkan Rin-chan disini... kasian dia...

Luka : baiklah ayo...

_..._

Rin : _Aku memang bodoh... lebih bodoh dari orang bodoh... betapa bodohnya diriku... dasar... bodoh..._

_Rin berdiri di samping tempat Len berbaring... Lalu ia menggenggam tangannya dan berkata tentang dirinya..._

Rin : Len... maafkan aku ya telah membuatmu kembali ke tempat ini... mungkin aku memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang kakak bagimu... selamat tinggal... lebih baik aku mati saja... tak berguna aku hidup disini... hanya dapat membuat orang lain celaka saja... selamat tinggal Len... aku mencintaimu...

_Rin mengambil pisau yang ada di meja sebelah tempat Len berbaring... Pisau yang sebenarnya digunakan untuk memotong makanan, diambil oleh Rin untuk menancapkannya di dadanya... Tapi..._

Rin : selamat tinggal *sob* Len... *sob* a-aku...!

Len : jangan...

Rin : eh?

Len : mengapa... kamu selalu menyalahkan dirimu... saudara-kembar-ku-yang-tercinta?

Rin : L-Len?

Len : menyerah dalam perjuangan... kalah sebelum bertarung... benar2 hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar...

Rin : k-kau...

Len : kau hanya butuh untuk tersenyum... dalam semua hal yang kau hadapi... serta yakin bahwa kau akan menang... bukannya malah menunduk... menandakan bahwa kau kalah...

Rin : ... apa... maksudmu...?

Len : aku telah mengingat segalanya... Kagamine Rin-san...

Rin : *gasp* kau.. telah sembuh dari... amnesi-

Len : tidak... aku bukan sembuh dari amnesiaku... tapi KAU menyembuhkanku dari amnesiaku...

Rin : L-Len... Lennnn!

Len : hei sabarlah - -"

Rin : tidaakkk aku tidak bisa sabarrr lagiiiiiiiiii ahahaha... aku terlalu bahagia...

Len : baguslah kalau begitu ^^

Rin : ahh biar aku panggil semuanya! Tunggu sebentar!

Len : R- Hei Rin! Ah.. - -"

Rin : temaann2! Len telah sembuh dari amnesianya!

Kaito : LEN-KUNNNNN!

Gakupo : TIDAAAAKKKK AKU TIDAK BOLEH MENANGIS! AKU TIDAK BOLEH MENANGISSS! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKU TERLALU BAHAGIAAAA!

Meiko : BRISIK! *PLAK*

Kaito&Gakupo : maap Meiko-chan - -"

Neru : ayo sekarang kita masukkkk!

Teto : heiiii jangan rame2! - -"

Kaito : LEEEEENNNNNN!

Len : wuah! Kak Kaito!

Gakupo : LEEENNNN-KUUUNNN! SINIIIIIIIII BIAR KUPELUKKK KAUUU!

Len : ahahha - -"

Neru : Len-kunnnn! Aku juga mau pelukkkk!

Rin : erm...

Neru : ummmm... aku juga kangennnn!

Len : terima kasih teman2 ^^

Miku : hei Len! Bagaimana yang kau rasakan sekarang?

Len : baekan kok ^^ jangan khawatir yah

Mikuo : Len-kunnnn!

Len : hai kak Mikuo ^^ makasih waktu itu udah mau ngurusin aku ._.

Mikuo : samaaaaa2 :D

Luka : hai Len semoga semakin baik ya kamu

Len : sip makasih kak Luka ^^

Meiko : samaaaa smoga baek yaaa

Len : sip juga makasih kak Meiko ^^

Rin : um Len...

Len : hm?

Rin : umm... *melihat sekitar*

Miku : ah teman2 kita tinggalkan Rin sama Len dulu yuk... biar mereka dapat mengerti sesama ^^

Semua : okeee baek2 ya Len!

Len : sip (y)

Rin : kak Miku... makasih...

Miku : sama2 ^^ yuk kak Mikuo..

Mikuo : yuuuuk... baek2 yaa Len!

Len : okeh (y)

_Para Vocaloid dan Utauloid mulai keluar dari ruangan dimana Len berbaring... Satu persatu... Hingga semuanya hilang dan tersisa Rin serta Len di sana..._

Rin : a... aku...

Len : ?

Rin : aaa... aku minta maaf!

Len : heeh?

Rin : ya... aku minta maaf karena aku selalu membiarkanmu terluka... betapa bodohnya aku sebagai seorang kakak...

Len : ahahahahahaa

Rin : ?

Len : kau ini memang bodoh yaa! Hahahaha

Rin : kamu ngeledek? - -"

Len : bukannn hahahaha... aduh sampe nangis... hahaa... kamu iniiiii memang bodoh... waktu itu yang gak liat ada mobil kan aku...

Rin : tapi seharusnya aku liat biar kamu gak ketabrak!

Len : ahahahahaha... mobil itu kan datang tiba2 mana mungkin kamu bisa liat lagipula kamu kan ketutupan aku! Hahahahah!

Rin : uh kamu bikin aku sebel aja aku NGAMBEK

Len : hahahahaha aahh jangan donkk hahaha...

Rin : cepetan berentiin ketawanya huh

Len : hahahaha... iyaaaa2... *uhukk* *uhukkk* aduhhhh.. hahahaha...

Rin : ihhh gak berenti2 aku NGAMBEK aja

Len : ywd deh ngambek aja aku gak mau kasih tau tentangku :P

Rin : aaaahhh Len jaat! Len jaat! *mukul2*

Len : hoiiii aku lagi diinfus baka! Kamu mau aku mati?

Rin : ah iya jangannnn lah T^T

Len : hahahahaha... aduhh...

Rin : jadi...

Len : hm?

Rin : menurutmu... bukan aku yang salah?

Len : tentu saja bukan... ini salahku...

Rin : s-salahmu? Baka!

Len : orang bener kok - -" aku juga udah bikin kamu h-a-m-p-i-r ketabrak kan?

Rin : hampir ketabrak?

Len : kamu ga inget ya? Waktu itu... pas kamu teriak namaku... aku mendorongmu ke pinggir jalan... sehingga aku yang ketabrak kan? ^^

Rin : wuaaaaa aku lupa itu! Astagaaa aku bodoh! Seharusnya aku yang mendorong kamu biar aku yang keta-

Len : kamu mau ngerasain patah tulang ya? - -"

Rin : eh?

Len : kamu mau ngerasain gimana rasanya ketabrak? - -"

Rin : bukan gitu tapi... kan gak adil kalo kamu yang ketabrak! Lebih baik aku kan?

Len : kalo kamu malah tambah repot baka - -"

Rin : heeehh? Kenapa bisa?

Len : secara kamu kan cewe :D

Rin : ha?

Len : ah skip aja - -"

Rin : ihhhh aku penasarannn!

Len : gak mauuu

Rin : Len!

Len : oke aku gak mau kasih tau lagi

Rin : woke aku berenti

Len : sip (y) mau tau kenapa aku nyayat tanganku waktu itu?

Rin : tentu saja! Aku kan kakakmu!

Len : iya itu karena... aku tidak tahan membuatmu resah akan diriku...

Rin : eh?

Len : saat itu aku memang tidak tahu siapa dirimu... tapi aku benar2 sudah merasa direpotkan... maka itu aku tau bahwa aku tak berguna di dunia ini...

Rin : k-baka! Kau ini berharga untuk-

Len : karena itu aku tidak menginginkan kau untuk mati!

Rin : eh...?

Len : kau tau... dirimu lebih berharga... ketimbang diriku ini... bagi diriku...

Rin : tapi dirimu lebih berharga ketimbang-

Len : itu kan yang kau rasakan? Begitulah sebaliknya padaku...

Rin : Len...

Len : kau ini... selalu berpikir dirimu tidak berguna... tetapi selalu berpikir bahwa orang lain sangat berharga... bagaimana caranya kamu dapat menghargai orang lain kalau menghargai dirimu sendiri saja tidak...

Rin : *gasp*

Len : kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu tak pantas menjadi seorang kakak... tapi.. dari kecil kau selalu mengurusiku... saat aku bermain siapa yang mengawasiku? Kau. Saat aku belajar siapa yang mengajariku? Kau. Saat aku melakukan kesalahan siapa yang menasehatiku? Kau. Dan saat aku sakit, siapa yang mengurusiku, menjagaku, dan menemaniku? K-A-U

Rin : a... aku...

Len : kau memang bisa mengurusiku dalam hal seperti itu... tapi aku tau.. kau tidak terlalu bisa menjagaku jika ada suatu hal yang sangat berat... seperti ada mobil yang tiba2 datang... ingin menabrak seseorang...

Rin : tidak! Aku bisa menjagamu saat itu! Namun akunya saja yang ceroboh...

Len : janganlah berbohong dengan dirimu sendiri

Rin : ...

Len : maka itu... aku sebagai laki2... walaupun mungkin aku lebih muda darimu... aku harus menolongmu... menjagamu...

Rin : tapi...

Len : itulah tugas seorang laki2... lebih muda ataupun lebih tua... ia harus menjaga seorang perempuan...

Rin : tapi bila kau mengalami sakit yang serius... bagaimana itu?

Len : tenanglah! Sakit bukanlah sebuah ujian yang harus dikhawatirkan... melainkan sebuah ujian yang harus dilewati dengan perjuangan... bagi seorang laki2 ;)

Rin : Len... A...

Len : maka itu tersenyum ya ^^

Rin : Len... kalau begitu aku mau tanya!

Len : heh?

Rin : aku mau tanya saat itu... tentang saat itu...

Len : saat itu?

Rin : ya... saat kau masuk ke rumah... pergi ke kamar... kemudian aku terpeleset... dan kau menangkapku dan... dan...

Len : menangkapmu? Hmmmm?

Rin : dan... kau ingin...

Len : ingin...?

_..._

Len : wuah! *blushing*

Rin : kau ingin...

Len : aaaahh aku bisa jelaskan ituuu!

Rin : lalu apa?

Len : ummmmm...

Rin : mengapa kau ingin me...

Len : tenangg2! Aku bisa jelaskan!

Rin : oke.. apa?

Len : umm... aku memang tidak tau siapa dirimu kannn?

Rin : saat itu iya

Len : daaann... akuuu... umm...

Rin : apaaa?

Len : karena saking gak taunya aku jadi cinta kamu *plak*

Rin : oh...

Len : OH?

Rin : ?

Len : ah gak *blushing*

Rin : ...

Len : ... kok diem?

Rin : gak apa2... *blushing*

Len : astaga - -" _aku benci hal2 begini_

Rin : jadi bener?

Len : bener?

Rin : iya

Len : bener apa?

Rin : bener kalo kamu...

Len : apaa sihh?

Rin : kalo kamu... umm... *blushing*

Len : aaah kalo aku apaa?

Rin : kalo... kamu SUKA sama aku waktu itu?

Len : i-iya - -"

Rin : bukan cinta sebagai saudara kan?

Len : i-iya sebagai orang lain - -"

Rin : beneran?

Len : kamu nih kenapa sih?

Rin : gak apa2...

Len : trus?

Rin : kenapa kamu bisa suka sama aku?

Len : a... ummmm... *blushing*

Rin : hei jawab

Len : ummmm itu... karena... ummm... *blushing*

Rin : hmmm..

Len : aaahh... akuuu... umm *blushing*

Rin : *menghampiri Len* *pasang muka moe* jawab donk sayang...

Len : WUAH! Kenapa manggil aku sayang? *blushing*

Rin : huh ketawan nih kayaknya...

Len : k-ketawan apa?

Rin : ketawan kalo... kamu masih suka sama aku ya?

Len : haaah? G-gak kok! K-kata sapa? *blushing*

Rin : mukamu merah tu

Len : _sial... jangan donkk..._

Rin : cepet bilang kenapa?

Len : gak kenapa2!

Rin : jujur!

Len : beneraaan!

Rin : jangan boong!

Len : OKE! Aku ngaku!

Rin : ngaku apa?

Len : ngaku kalo aku masih suka sama kamu puas?

Rin : xixiixxixiixiiii :D

Len : huuh *blushing*

Rin : gak apa2 kok ^^ aku malah seneng

Len : eeehh? *blushing*

Rin : its ok kok kalo kamu suka sama aku.. jelas2 kamu kan waktu itu gak kenal aku... btw kok bisa sih?

Len : um... soalnya... waktu itu kamu... aaahh gak bisa!

Rin : cepet gak?

Len : iyaa2! Ummm kamu... sebagai orang lain... cantik banget dimataku *plak*

Rin : hahahahahahahahhahaaaaa aduh ngakakkk!

Len : *blushing* aduh malu banget deh

Rin : hahahahahahahhaah... gak apa2laaahh itu kan sebagai orang lainnn...

Len : i-iya sih tapi kan... *blushing*

Rin : udah skip aja pokoknya suaaaampe kapaaaaan pun itu aku yakin kita pasti bersatu terus... dan juga saling menyayangi sesama

Len : ah iya hehe *blushing*

Rin : inget SEBAGAI SAUDARA

Len : iya2! Huh *blushing*

Rin : xixixixixixiixii :D


	12. Chapter XII : Just a Dream

Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation**  
><strong>

**Amnesia**

**Chapter XII : Just a Dream?**

* * *

><p><em>Len serta Rin sudah pulang ke rumahnya... Pada suatu hari mereka berencana untuk melanjutkan wisatanya yang sebelum Len tertabrak. Kemudian...<em>

Len : semoga hari ini gak ada yang aneh2 AMIN

Rin : AMINNN

Len : yuuuk ^^

Rin : tancep maaaannggg XDDD

_Sesampainya di tempat tersebut..._

Rin : kenapa parkirnya di sini lagiiii? Aku takuttt Len...

Len : udah gak apa2 kok... tenang aja yaa..

Rin : kalo gitu biar aku di sebelah kirimu!

Len : astagaaa - -" ywd serah kamu

Rin : yukkkk jalan... semoga gak ada apa2...

_Tiba2..._

_CIIIIITTTTTT...!_

Rin : a... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Len : hoiii... bangun!

Rin : a... ah... aku dimana?

Miku : HEIII! Cepat bangunnnn ini udah waktunya pulang sekolah!

Rin : kak Miku! Len! Kalian gak apa2?

Len : haah?

Rin : tadi kan aku hampir aja ketabrak mobil!

Miku : ketabrak mobil?

Miku&Len : WAHAHAHHAHAHAA

Rin : eeehh? Kok kalian ketawa sih?

Len : mimpinya seru amet buuuu hahahahaa

Miku : kamu nih mimpi apa sihhhh Rin? Hahaahahhahaaa aduhhh ngakakkk!

Rin : eh... aku mimpi... Ah! Len kau baru saja sembuh dari amnesia kan?

Len : haah? Kok aku korbannya?

Rin : kamu kan mengidap amnesia!

Len : *pegang kepala Rin* wuaah pantesss panas sih! Hahahahhaha!

Rin : kamu nih apa2an sihh?

Miku : seharusnya kamu yang apa2an Rin! Hahaha

Rin : ah... aku mimpi ya?

Miku : PASTIIIII... hahahahaa

Rin : tapi... Len kamu bener2 gak amnesia?

Len : ya ialah - -"

Rin : AAAAHHH syukurlaaaahhhhh ^^ *sambil meluk Len*

Len : wuaahhh heii! *blushing*

Rin : hahhaahha maap yaah bikin kalian bingung ternyata aku mimpi bwahahahaahaha :D

Len : emangnya tentang apa sih sampe aku kena amnesia? - -"

Rin : ceritanya kamu tu ketabrak mobil

Len : busyet - -"

Miku : wewwww terus2?

Rin : terus Len nyayat tangannya

Len : ASTAGAAAA terus apa lagi? Aku mati?

Rin : amit2 JANGAAAAANNNNNN DDDX

Miku : - -" oke2 terus?

Rin : terus Len jatoh dari tangga

Len : astaga dah kenapa mimpinya tentang aku semua - -" parah2 pula - -"

Miku : terusss2? Penasaran nih :D

Rin : terus Len sembuh dari amnesia

Miku : hooo terus2?

Rin : terus Len ngaku kalo dia... *blushing*

Len : ? hei ngaku kenapa?

Rin : um... *blushing*

Miku : Kok mukamu merah Rin?

Rin : aahh gak... aku... *blushing*

Len : wah aneh nih - -"

Rin : ...

Len : heiii jawab aku kenapaa?

Rin : kamu... ngaku kalo... kamu suka sama aku! .

Len : HAAAAH?

Miku : wewww ehm...

Len : kak Miku kita ini saudara kak - -"

Rin : iya... Len suka sama aku sebagai orang lain pas lagi amnesia...

Len : phewwww amin bukan pas sebagai saudara :D thanks goddd! XDDD

Rin : tapi dia bilang... dia masih suka pas udah sembuh...

Len : thanks god - -"

Miku : heeeh? Kok Len bisa suka sama kamu?

Rin : katanya pas dia amnesia.. umm apa ya... oh!

Miku : apaaa2? Penasaraaannn XDDD

Rin : katanya aku cakep di matanya

Len : - -" mimpimu ngibul itu

Rin : yeeee mana ku tau namanya juga mimpi!

Miku : hahahahahahahahhahaha udaah2 jangan beranteeemmm

Mikuo : Miku-chaaann!

Miku : kak Mikuo!

Mikuo : pada ngapaennn nih?

Miku : iniiii si Rin mimpi aneh bangettt masa Len amnesiaaa...

Mikuo : wowww keren (y)

Len : iyaaa keren banget yaah aku bisa ketabrak mobilll hebat banget akuuuu bisa bgituuuu - -"

Miku : terusss Rin ada satu hal yang anehhh gakk?

Rin : aneh? Gak... adanya... *blushing* aaahh memalukan!

Mikuo,Miku,&Len : ?

Len : pasti aneh lagi nih - -"

Rin : aku sempet pas Len amnesia... kita ke rumah terus ke kamar... eh tiba2 aku kepeleset terus... *blushing*

Mikuo : terusss2?

Rin : terus... aku gak mau bilanggg! ini memalukannn! .

Len : wuah aneh nih haha - -"

Miku : aaah bilang donkkk kita penasaraaan Rin!

Rin : ywd deh tapi... jangan kaget yah...

Mikuo,Miku,&Len : iyaaaa!

Rin : pas aku kepeleset terus... Len nangkep aku terussss...

Len : terus apaaaaaa?

Rin : terus... kamu mau nge-kiss aku! .

Mikuo,Miku,&Len : AAAPPAAAAA?

_..._

Len : Rin kamu gila

Rin : itu MIMPI bakaaaa!

Miku : ywd kalo gitu kita berdua pulang dulu yaah byeeee

Mikuo : byeeee2

Rin&Len : byeee...

_..._

Len : Rin kamu gila sumpah

Rin : aku manaaa tauuuu itu mimpiii bakaaa!

Len : ahhh udah gak usah dipikirin yaahh skip aja gak usah dipikirin!

Rin : oke...

_..._

Rin : Len-

Len : apa?

Rin : aku mau nanya...

Len : oh nanya apa?

Rin : sebenernya aku cakep gak sih di matamu?

The End


	13. Bonus Chapter: Conversation With Author

Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation**  
><strong>

**Amnesia**

**Bonus Chapter : Conversation With The Author**

* * *

><p><em>Yukkk kita berbincang-bincang dengan pembuat fanfic ini!<em>

MC : haloooo

Cecil : yooo

MC : sekarang kita berada di bincang-bincang fanfic, saya mau tanya beberapa hal nih...

Cecil : woke (y)

MC : di chapter 4, kan Len minta dijelasin sama Rin apa itu Vocaloid. Nah kok saya gak liat penjelasannya ya?

Cecil : hahaha itu sih bukan gara2 Rin gak mau jelasin, tpi karena saya beneran gak tau Vocaloid itu apa #jujur

MC : *gubrak* oke2... trus2 knp hrus Len yang kena amnesia?

Cecil : gpp.. biar keren aja *evil smiling*

MC : jaah - -" ok, kenapa pas Rin tergelincir ada kejadian aneh disitu?

Cecil : its ok donk kan Len bener2 gak tau, gak percaya sih lebih tepatnya, klo Rin itu saudaranya... #gayakinmasukakalalesannya

MC : woke2... sip sekarang yuk kita tanya pemeran2 fanfic ini! Yang pertama ada Kagamine Rin!

Rin : haloooo

MC : Hai Rin.. saya mau tanya nih.. sebenarnya anda sedih gak klo Len amnesia di fanfic ini?

Rin : BANGET

MC : wew... sabar yah klo mau marah jangan ke saya, tuh ke yang buat aja :D

Cecil : ... *afraid face*

MC : mari lanjut ke Kagamine Len! Halo Len!

Len : Hai :D

MC : wah semangat banget yah anda :D btw, seneng gak jadi pemeran utama di fanfic ini?

Len : seneng banget donkk.. tapi agak sedikit gak suka juga gara2 saya ketabrak disini - -" suram

MC : hahahah bener banget tuh!

Len : oh ya saya juga ga suka ama adegan pas Rin tergelincir - -" makin suram

Rin : apalagi saya wehhh ga setuju banget - -"

MC : bahahahaha ok lanjut ke Hatsune Miku dan Mikuo! Haiii miku, mikuo!

Miku : haiiii...

Mikuo : haiiii jugaaa...

MC : nah saya mau tanya nih... gimana enak gak jadi pemeran di fanfic ini?

Miku : enak sih tapi dikit banget tampilnya saya - -"

Mikuo : sama - -"

MC : bahahahaha maklumin aja ya pembuatnya soalnya bener2 Rin&Len lovers jadi semua ditinggalin - -"

Cecil : hehehehee... *afraid face*

MC : lanjut ke Kaito&Meiko! Halooooh

Kaito&Meiko : halooooo

MC : buat Kaito, manis gakk rasanya digebuk ama Meiko? :3

Kaito : manis banget pak - -"

Meiko : lagian sapa suruh nangis kenceng2 - -

MC : bahahahahah oke2 buat Meiko, pastinya seneng donk bisa gebuk Kaito?

Meiko : yoiiiii :D

Kaito : - -"

MC : wkwkwkk lanjut ke Kasane Teto & Akita Neru! Halooo

Teto&Neru : haaiiiii

MC : wahhhh kalian semangat bangettt! Gimana perasaannya jadi pemeran di fanfic ini?

Neru : seneng bangettt donkkk...

Teto : samaaaa aku jugaaaa...

MC : wah para gadis2 cantik ini lagi semangat banget! (y)

Neru&Teto : iyaaa donkkkk *blush*

Rin, Miku, & Meiko : - -"

MC : yuk lanjut ke Kamui Gakupo & Megurine Luka! Haaaaiiii

Gakupo&Luka : halooo...

MC : Gakupo! Sedih gak kalo Len bener2 amnesia?

Gakupo : banget mas... lagu2 kita yang keren2 gimana donk kalo ga ada Len? Kyak _Imitation Black_, _Arrest Rose_, lagu2 itu kan The Best! Klo ga ada Len ga bakal bisa jadi The Best lagiiii! Huaaaaa...

Cecil : Gakupooooo aku setujuuuuu! Huaaaaaa...

MC : oh ya utk info, si pembuat fanfic gila ini suka banget sama lagu _Arrest_ _Rose_ dari 3 vocaloid boys... makanya dia juga nangis klo Len bener2 amnesia :D WOKE lanjut ke Megurine Luka! Bagaimana perasaan anda jadi pemeran?

Luka : seneng sih... tapi masa cuma bilang "hey tunggu aku!" doank? Sadis - -"

MC : hahahahaha... maklumin yaa pembuatnya rada2 gila soalnya

Cecil : - -"

MC : oke bincang2 kita cukup sampe disitu! Bye2 semuanyaaaa

Cecil : makasih yaaa semua udah baca nih fanfic :D


End file.
